Many garnish components are secured using one or more clips that engage an associated portion of the vehicle body. These clips can be installed with an adhesive, mechanical fastener or by snap fit with another component. With snap-fit clips, the operator can place the garnish component in the required position and press the clip onto the associated portion on the vehicle body until the clip snaps into engagement with the vehicle body. This assembly method allows the operator to attach the garnish component to the vehicle by placing the garnish component in the appropriate position and then applying pressure to the garnish component. Any extraneous steps, such as applying adhesive or securing with a mechanical fastener, are eliminated. The efficiency of the operation is thereby improved.
While the use of such clips has improved assembly efficiency, many drawbacks persist. One primary drawback is that once the garnish component is assembled, removing the garnish component may damage the garnish component or the clips because the clips allow for easy assembly, but do not provide for disassembly. Accordingly, when a garnish component needs to be removed, the clip and/or garnish component need to be replaced.